Mas allá de la oscuridad
by AnikaSukino 5d
Summary: La oscuridad trajo caos y devastación no solo a Magnolia sino también a Fairy tail, y todo por la aparición de un gremio oscuro y la traición de una de las hadas...¿Quien es el maestro Fireboy? ¿Natsu Dragneel ha muerto? La única salvación esta detrás de esa misteriosa puerta...Un secreto oscuro se hará mostrar a nuestros protagonistas, uno que puede cambiar el curso de sus vidas..
1. Preambulo

**FT no me pertenece lamentablemente, como desearía que fuese mio T.T**

* * *

**Más allá de la oscuridad**

**By: AnikaSukino 5d**

**PREAMBULO**

**Año X795**

Magnolia…..ciudad reconocida por su esplendorosa calidez de su gente, por la alegría que emanaba en cada lugar, por el colorido ambiente que hay, pero sobretodo, ver cada día ese cielo azul y el alegre y brillante sol.

Fairy tail, un gremio alocado, conocido por sus fiestas alegres pero destructivas incluso a la hora de hacer misiones, el único gremio que brillaba al igual que la capital de Fiore…

El paisaje amigable y colorido ya no estaba, dejo de existir, el cielo azul era ahora de tonos rojos y negros, la naturaleza viva ahora era muerta, el agradable olor de la comida que hacían en las calles de esa ciudad al igual que las flores ahora era putrefacto, la ciudad entera ardía en llamas.

Pero lo más aterrador era que el gremio de las hadas, estaba semi destruido, la alegría que irradiaba aquel recinto ahora era de tristeza…

Unas sombras iban corriendo con sigilo en medio de escombros, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar aire….

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-Pregunto con voz pasiva una de las sombras

-Tenemos que seguir avanzando, y llegar sin que nos vean-Respondió con seriedad otra sombra

-Tch….exageraron muchísimo la guardia de su "majestad"-Hablo con ironía otra sombra

-Recuerda Ryoga que su "majestad" antes era de nuestro lado-Con un regaño hacia la persona que ironizó, una de las sombras se materializo para hacer aparecer una joven de cabellos largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color negro con destellos verdes, ojos ámbar gatunos, piel blanca pero lamentablemente estaba sucia de tierra y con raspones, vistiendo una camiseta escotada de tirantes de tonos azul cielo, falda colegiala negra con detalles azul oscuro pero al parecer presentaba rasgaduras al igual que su prenda superior, muñequeras negras con bordes plateados, un collar cuyo adorno era de cuarzo azul en forma de gota de agua pero al parecer el metal del collar estaba oxidado, botas negras altas hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-Ni te atrevas a decir su nombre Ryoko Echizen-Amenazo el joven parecido a la chica, exceptuando sus ojos de tonos oliva, vistiendo una camisa de mangas largas gris, pantalón marrón oscuro, zapato militar y una campera negra de cuello alto y con detalles blancos pero que al igual que la chica, su ropaje tenía rasgaduras y tenía una herida en su frente.

-Sabes que detesto que me llamen así Ryoga Echizen-Espeto con rabia la chica

-¿Quieres pelear ba-ka?-Pregunto con mofa el chico

-Ya dejen de discutir o el enemigo sabrá nuestra ubicación-Regaño una chica de cabello azul oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, ojos pardos, vistiendo una camiseta fruncida azul cielos estampado con una ala blanca en el centro pero por el estrado que se encontraban, lamentablemente tenía machas de sangre y tierra, pantalón khapri que una vez fue blanco y ahora era de color grisáceo y botas negras.

-Gomen sensei-Se disculparon los hermanos

-Sé que aún le cuesta creer que "Él" ya no este de nuestro lado, créanme que muchos de nosotros también nos cuesta aceptar pero…

-Lo sabemos sensei pero….es que….-Ryoga quería explotar de la furia ya que ciertas imágenes del pasado, en donde sucedió la tragedia de su amado gremio, donde esa persona traiciono a toda su familia. Su hermana toco el hombro del chico, ya que su miraba era la misma que su sensei y de él: Ira, frustración, impotencia, negación, tristeza.

-Si queremos impedir que esto suceda, tenemos que llegar rápido a "ese" lugar-Hablo con seriedad la chica de ojos pardos

Asintiendo lo dicho de su maestra, los jóvenes avanzaron hasta llegar a lo que una vez fue el poderoso gremio de la ciudad y de Fiore: Fairy Tail. Al llegar, los chicos miraban el edificio semi destruido con nostalgia ya que ese lugar fue su hogar, donde vivieron alegrías pero también tristeza, centro de la tragedia y traición de uno de sus nakamas. La sensei de los hermanos vio nacer de entre los escombros una planta, cuyo papel enrollado estaba envuelto en el tallo de tal vegetal.

-¿Es la señal de Kyu?-Pregunto Ryoko

-Así parece, es el mapa donde nos guiara a nuestra salvación-Respondió su maestra desenrollando el papel donde está un dibujo y algunas palabras escritas -Síganme chicos

Con rapidez empezaron a adentrase a las ruinas del gremio de las hadas, pero durante su camino los guardias los detectaron y comenzaron a atacar a los chicos

-Deténgase, por orden de su majestad, ustedes fugitivos regresaran a donde pertenecen-Uno de los guardias apuntaba su arma hacia los escapistas

-Eso lo veremos, hermana ataquemos, sensei siga adelante que Kyu le espera-Acato el chico mostrando su puño convertido en hielo mientras que la hermana de Ryoga hacia lo mismo, convirtiendo su puño en agua

-Tengan cuidado-La maestra de los chicos les dice en susurro mientras sigue en su camino, uno de los guardias al ver que la rehén se escapaba decide capturarla pero un rugido de hielo impide cumplir su objetivo

-Tu pelea es conmigo baka-Espeto el oji oliva con una sonrisa arrogante

-Ryoga, debemos que seguir a la sensei

-Lo sé pero….cuidado-Advirtió su hermano ya que un guardia usaba su espada para atacar a la chica que peleaba con 5 de ellos

-Suirō no hōkō (Rugido del dragón del agua)-Un rugido de agua apareció de la boca de la chica para defenderse de los ataque del enemigo. La mano del Echizen toma la mano de su hermana

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-Y con eso dicho, aprovecharon que muchos estaban inconsciente para seguir a su sensei

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luego de minutos de correr, pudieron llegar a un sótano cuya iluminación era tenue por las antorchas del lugar y frente a ellos estaba una gran puerta de madera.

-Qué alivio que llegasen chicos-Sonrió levemente un joven parecido físico que a los hermanos, pero con la diferencia del que el mechón superior era blanco en su cabellera negra verdosa y sus ojos eran durazno, vistiendo una camiseta de cuello de tortuga de color entre gris y blanco, chaqueta negra con detalles en dorado a pesar de que una de sus mangas largas no se encontrase, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos pero que ahora estaban percudidos.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, más guardias vienen detrás de nosotros-Advirtió preocupada la oji ámbar

-Ya la sensei está abriendo la puerta-Hablo con pasividad Kyu Echizen, mientras miraba a su maestra que al parecer concentraba un poco de su energía para abrir aquella misteriosa puerta. Pero lo que muchos no vinieron venir era la aparición de entre la nada, una mujer de cabellos lila oscuro, ojos negros, teniendo a la vista en su mano izquierda una marca de una estrella invertida de 10 puntas y debajo de la estrella, se encuentra una luna creciente, que para rematar este tatuaje era del mismo color de su cabellera; vistiendo un vestido de tiras delgadas, escote recto y largo hasta debajo de la rodilla, cinturón delgado negro al igual que sus botines y grilletes metálicos (NA: Igual como las muñequeras de Virgo solo que en esta vez, las cadenas son más largas)

-¿A dónde creen que van mocosos?-Pregunto con arrogancia la mujer

-Yo me encargo de esto-Hablo con seriedad Ryoko, mientras que en su mente apareció escenas donde sus amigos fueron capturados, donde su nakama de cabellos escarlatas, a la que considera para ella como ejemplo de vida, siendo humillada, lastimada nada más y nada menos que por esa tipa de cadenas-Me vengare por lo que le hiciste a mi nakama….prepárate Zoe Higurashi-La voz de la Echizen era diferente, lleno de esos sentimientos negativos de tan solo recordar a lo sucedido en ese tiempo.

-Vaya, es un honor que me recuerdes Ryoko Echizen-Hablo con sorna la mujer de cabellos lila, a la vez que usaba sus cadenas para atacar a su rival

Mientras sucedía este enfrentamiento, unos guardias que habían llegado donde se encontraba los fugitivos. Ellos usaban toda la magia que tenía para defender a su maestra, pero al parecer su estadía en prisión les costó caro ya que magia de donde invocaron así de la nada este despareciese, cayendo agotados.

-Jajajajajaja parece que la prisión hizo un buen trabajo, Armin-sama hizo bien en querer construir ese lugar en el que los barrotes impidiese usar magia y a la vez que dentro de ella succionase toda su fuente de energía, pobres de mis bebés, están muy agotados-Hablo como melodramática Zoe al ver a sus víctimas agotadas pero un golpe de viento hizo que ella se aventara lejos de los chicos. Luego de recuperarse, vio a la maestra de los jóvenes, mirándola con seriedad y con odio.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a mis discípulos-Espeto con furia

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí….Wendy Marvell, dragon slayer del cielo en persona….mi maestro te tiene en la mira al igual que tus amiguitos hadas-Sonreía con sorna la oji negra

-¿En serio? Es un honor que el traidor aún me recuerde-La Marvell había crecido en los últimos años teniendo un parecido con su contraparte en Edolas, pero su personalidad cambio radicalmente, siendo seria y fría y eso fue producto del "Eclipse negro", siendo así el nombre de aquella tragedia, en donde su más fiel nakama, al que nunca se rendiría ante el peligro, el más fiel del gremio Fairy traicionarlos y para rematar en una noche de eclipse, pero en aquel entonces, ese fenómeno era diferente, un eclipse oscuro como la maldad de aquel gremio donde pertenecía la Higurashi y el traidor de las hadas en el que se convirtió maestro de ese gremio oscuro, cuyo verdadero nombre solo lo saben ese gremio y las hadas pero para el resto de Magnolia se le conoce por el apodo de "Fireboy", el hombre de fuego…del fuego negro (NA: por si se preguntan ese detalle, no es ni Zancrow XD).

La mujer de grilletes empezó a mover las cadenas para atacar a su oponente, mientras que la DS del cielo empezó a defenderse una y otra vez pero lo que más le molestaba es que había usado más de su magia para activar el sello de aquella puerta.

-Kyu hazlo ya!-Grito jadeante la peli azul como señal, el joven de los ojos duraznos empujo con mucho esfuerzo esa puerta para luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento empujaran a toda persona del lugar mientras apareciese un brillo singular y cegante

-Eso….es…imposible-Zoe miraba impactada por lo que veía

-Entonces…lo que decía la primera maestra….lo que nos habló en esa vez-Susurro sorprendida la Echizen

-El mayor secreto de todo Fairy tail-Susurro shockeado el oji oliva

-Hermanos estamos ante de una las 3 grandes magias Fairy-Pasivamente hablo el joven que abrió la puerta

-El Lumen Histoire-Susurro la DS de cielo

Todos miraban sorprendentemente uno de los más grandes misterios de todo miembro de las hadas, un secreto que solo los maestros de ese gremio sabían y que jamás lo han revelado frente a sus integrantes, dentro de aquella puerta, un brillante manto blanco, amarillo y dorado se esparcía dentro de eso, una que otra pequeña hada entraba y salía del lugar.

- Tenryu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Celestial)-Wendy uso su ataque generando un torbellino grande en cada uno de sus brazos para atacar al enemigo-Chicos adelántense, yo los cubriré

-Tenga cuidado sensei-Los 3 hermanos corrieron hacia la puerta, mientras lo hacían Kyo detuvo su acción para atacar a esos tipos y hace que su maestra los siguieran

- Chikyū ryū no hōkō (Rugido del dragón de la tierra)-una potente ráfaga de tierra salió de su boca, impactándolo a los guardias pero la chica de ese gremio oscuro pudo esquivarla fácilmente pero la que una vez fue la tierna e inocente Marvell uso sus Garra del Dragón del Cielo para herir a la peli lila.

-Gracias Kyo por ayudarme-Agradeció con una leve sonrisa la dueña de Charle

-Tranquila sensei hay que salir de aquí-Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta alcanzar a los 2 jóvenes que se detuvieron en espera de su familiar y maestra.

Estaban literalmente en frente de ese manto brillante, sus rostros volvían a sonreír al ver que pronto esta trágica historia se reescribiría pero con un final feliz, pero la felicidad es efímera ya que con dificultad una mujer uso sus cadenas para hacerlas girar como si fuese un lazo para luego lanzarlas a los que corrían y en su punta una luz negrosa aparecía de la nada, Wendy sintió peligro y al voltear un poco su rostro, sus ojos pardos abrieron de miedo, decidió sacrificarse para proteger a sus discípulos, ya que eran ellos la esperanza única de la hadas que cayeron bajo del "Eclipse negro". Recibió el potente impacto de la atacante que por cierto sonreía con satisfacción al ver que una hada caía una vez más, pero lo que no vio venir fue el ataque de un rugido de hielo lastimándola. Una luz cegó por todo el lugar para luego, el silencio llena el lugar…..La gran puerta donde una vez hubo brillo ahora estaba cerrado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lejos del semi destruido gremio, el viento soplaba con fuerza por todo el lugar, sacudiendo con furia la capa y capucha de cierta persona que miraba a una lápida en medio del triste y devastador lugar. De la nada apareció una joven de cabello rosa, corto hasta llegar a sus hombros y ojos marrones claros, luciendo una túnica de tirantes de color lila opaco, unos pantalones ajustados negros, botines marones y guantes sin dedos color tierra, aquella extraña marca que era exactamente igual al que tenía la Higurashi, pero esta desconocida tenía la marca en su antebrazo derecho y de color azul oscuro. La chica estaba de rodillas y con el rostro agachado

-Maestro, Megumi Kido reportándose ante usted-Hablo con respeto la mujer

-¿Qué me tienes que decir Kido?-Pregunto con una potente y masculina voz el encapuchado

-Temo que soy portadora de malas noticias

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Los…los fugitivos….ellos….

-¿Qué paso con esas hadas?

-Algunos…escaparon-La voz de la chica era temblorosa ya que conocía el carácter de su maestro

-Ya veo…. ¿Los capturaron?

-Etto….ellos...escaparon….usaron el Lumen Histoire

-Hummmmm con que usaron el mayor secreto de ese patético gremio….de seguro ese vejete les dio la ubicación, es una pena que nunca nos haya dicho de tal secreto-Burlaba con sorna el desconocido

-Maestro…usted que había estado en Fairy tail…. ¿No sabía de ese secreto?-Pregunto un poco dudosa la informante del gremio oscuro

-Ninguno de los miembros de ese gremio supo de tal misterio-Hablo con pasividad el maestro, mirando con fijación cierta lapida

-Maestro….¿Porque mira esa lapida, que especial tiene ese lugar?-No tenía ni la más remota idea el por qué pregunto, pero ella sabía lo que sería la respuesta de su líder

-Esa lapida representa la grandeza, con su muerte surgí del eclipse negro, es patético la forma en el que lucho-Las palabras que decía, para él era delicia decirlas ya que era la más pura verdad y que en medio de las sombras sonrió con una maldad nunca antes vista en el mundo

Megumi miraba el movimiento de la capa oscura de su líder, pudiendo mirar por segundos la inscripción de aquella lápida, su corazón se estrujo al leer nuevamente el contenido de aquella fría piedra

_"Natsu Dragneel, Mago Dragon Slayer de Fuego, X?-X793"_

La mirada de la chica se oscureció ya que imágenes del pasado atormentaba su mente….una vez más…..

_"A fin de cuentas, no importa el daño ocasionado, sino el dolor sufrido."_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aqui reporto un nuevo fic**

**lo se, se preguntaran...¿Y que sera de FT advance time?, la respuesta es que lo seguiré, el cap 3 esta en proceso pero me demorare mucho ya que quiero montar también el cap 4 (osea montare 2 caps)**

**Este fic surge de un sueño que he tenido desde hace un mes y pues, mi Happy imaginario insistía en montarlo...y ta da! se que muchos me cocinaran viva por el final...osea porque nuestro amado salamander esta muerto? antes de que me lleven a la hoguera, pues...ES NECESARIO! el porque? ya adelantando la trama se darán cuenta**

**Este fic se lo dedico a la escritora famosa de fics de la ultima década(?): RDzone4...por su apoyo a mi primera historia de FT que estoy haciendo...ojala te guste y de paso decir que admiro tus creaciones n.n**

**Es todo por ahora, ojala les gusten y dejen reviews n.n**

**Bye nyaaaaaaaa**


	2. Señales del mal agüero

**Minna como están? sorry con la demora pero la U me tiene en aprietos, gracias al cielo sali de vacaciones la semana pasada!**

**Feliz que le gustaran este proyecto nuevo sobre todo a:**

**-lcsalamandra**

**-Treeofsakuras**

**-RDzone4**

**-darkmasterdemon**

**-SoulPolaris**

**-Valentina Sofi**

**Se le agradece mucho a los que comenta y a los que leen pero no comentan**

**Sin mas detalles, los dejo con el cap 1, y allí se revela quien es Fireboy geheeeeeeeeee**

* * *

**Mas allá de la oscuridad**

**Cap 1:****Señales de mal agüero**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Cuidad de Shirotsume, año X791 (2 meses luego de los juegos mágicos)**

Aquella ciudad en el que se desarrolló la primera misión de cierta maga rubia al unirse al gremio de sus sueños: Fairy Tail….ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que junto con sus 2 amigos: Un DS de fuego, pelirosa, alegre y a la vez destructivo, junto con su neko exceede azul, en el que siempre la molesta pero que, aun así lo quiere.

Si pudiese pedir un deseo (además de que sus padres estuviesen con ella), seria en que jamás de los jamases sus 2 mejores amigos y al igual que el resto de su familia Fairy la abandonasen…Ese eran su mas grande pensamiento al estar en este lugar

Pero…¿Por qué ella, el pelirosa y neko, junto con la peli escarlata, el mago de hielo, la que es conocida como la doncella del cielo y una neko blanca con don de ver visiones estaban en el mismo lugar en donde una vez fue gobernado por un duque pervertido?...la respuesta es sencilla: Misión. Así es, el que es conocido como "El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" o como la DS de cielo llamo con un nuevo nombre "El equipo Slayer" estaban descansando luego de completar con éxito la misión y sin ninguna pisca de destrucción (ya que cierto maestro pervertido de las hadas amenazo a los que siempre destruyen el lugar de una misión, que si volvían a destrozar la ciudad entera se enfrentarían a "ESO"), en el que consistía en atrapar una banda de ladrones, cuyos miembros también eran asesinos.

-Ahhhhhh que rico se siente el viento de este lugar-Exclamo una jovencita de cabello azul marino con ojos pardo

-Y pensar que cuando estuvimos aquí la primera vez no había tanta gente, desde que ese pervertido duque fue capturado, la paz reina en esta ciudad-Pronuncio la rubia

-y con este ambiente que nos rodea nos beneficia para hacer un picnic-La voz de la apodada "Titania" era alegre y más al ver sus ojos iluminados

Mientras las chicas organizaban las cosas para el picnic, 2 jóvenes de cabelleras rosa y negra azulada gritaban y golpeaban en sus típicas e incontables discusiones…

-Maldito cabeza de lava por tu culpa me cai de camino a este lugar

-Si claro princesa de hielo, fuiste tu que me hiciste vomitar de camino a esta ciudad

-¿Mi culpa? No soy tan patético a la hora de usar transporte estufa con patas

-¿Quieres pelear idiota?

-Ven acá afeminado llameante-De lo que sería el inicio de los golpes fue interrumpido con el choque de 2 espadas en la cabeza de los 2 chicos

-Les advertiré algo a ustedes 2 idiotas, me arruinan mi lindo picnic y les juro que a ambos los castro aunque sea en el fin de los tiempos... ¿ME ENTENDIERON?-Grito la peliroja con rostro de un verdadero monstruo

-Erza-san da mucho miedo..

-Na tranquila Wendy, eso les pasa por discutir esos bakas-La maga rubia rio por lo que le pasaba a sus amigos que recibían los golpes de advertencia de la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

Pero la alegría fue efímera para los jóvenes ya que de la nada el cielo se oscureció y poderoso viento rugió con fuerza al lugar. Todos se sostenían de aquel viejo árbol para no ser expulsados por el poderoso viento….

-¿Pero qué rayos es esto?-Pregunto a duras penas Lucy

-No lo sé, lo que menos entiendo es que ¿cómo un lindo día de la nada pasara a esto?-Grito con rabia la Scarlet porque le arruinaron su lindo día de picnic

-Waaaaaaaaa esto es demasiado-La expresión de DS de fuego era típico, el mismo gesto cuando se mareaba al usar transportes

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?, no me gusta tu expresión

-No lo sé Charle, pero este viento no es natural

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?-Pregunto a gritos el pelinegro-azulado

-Sabes que puedo sentir mi elemento por ser DS pero este ambiente, este aire no es normal-La expresión de la Marvell era la misma cuando se enteró que Mystogan era quien la protegió de niña

-Natsu no creo que aguante-Grito el exceed azulado a penas

-Agárrate de la chaqueta del Dragneel Happy-Grito preocupada la tsundere Charle

-¿Q…que es…eso?-Los ojos achocolatado de la maga estelar eran grandes de sorpresa

A pesar del extraño suceso, las cosas se podían decir que…empeoraron. Una luz brillante salía del cielo oscuro, cayendo 4 cuerpos al vacío, o mejor dicho al suelo. Luego de estremecedores minutos, la luz extraña desapareció tal como apareció de la nada al igual que el cielo oscuro que reemplazo al claro y azulado cielo y el viento feroz menguo rápidamente, habiendo que los chicos cayesen donde antes se sostenían.

Luego de verificar que todo estaba en orden, se dirigieron a donde estaban los misteriosos cuerpos que cayeron del cielo, que de paso olvide decir que 2 cayeron boca arriba y 2 boca abajo

-¿Me pregunto quienes serán?-Pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-No se quienes sean pero lo que me inquieta es saber…¿De dónde son y porque cayeron a este lugar?-La apodada Titania estaba impactada por lo que estaba pasando, tratando de analizar los hechos "Inquietantes"

-Jajajajajaaja págame strippers, te gane en la apuesta jajajajajaja-El pelirosa obvió lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que estaba alegre porque gano una apuesta contra su amigo/rival

-Que rabia, y pensar que eran locura tuyas-Decepciona el Fullbuster entregó lo que sería la cantidad de 200 mil Jellews con pesar y dolor

-¿Se pueden saber que rayos hacen?-Preguntado molesta la compañera de la peliazul ya que parece que el hijo de Igneel no le importaba con su alrededor

-Lo que sucede es que en una de sus multimillones discusiones (N/A: Carajo! No que se supone que habían pasado al más del billón? XD ) Natsu dijo que había posibilidad de que la gente cayese del cielo pero Gray aposto que era lo más imposible del mundo-Hablo el neko azulado mientras comía pescado de quien Mavis sabe donde

-Por cierto... ¿Quieres uno?-Pregunto el compañero de salamander a su amada pero la neko blanca ignoro el regalo

-M…minna…deben ver…esto-La voz temblorosa y pausada de la peliazul alerto a sus nakamas

Los chicos se acercaron un poco más y sus rostro reflejaba shock total ya que en los brazos de Wendy, una joven de unos 16 años estaba desmayada con heridas graves sobre todo en su espalda, de cabello azul oscuro y largo hasta la cintura pero estaba revoltoso, vistiendo de lo que al parecer era una camiseta fruncida azul cielos estampado con una ala blanca en el centro pero por el estrado que se encontraban, lamentablemente tenía machas de sangre y tierra y para rematar estaba rota en toda la prenda al igual pantalón khapri que una vez fue blanco y ahora era de color grisáceo y botas negras.

El estado de la joven era crítico y apenas podía respirar por su cuenta, detalle que la Marvell se dio cuenta y comenzó a curar a la desconocida inmediatamente

-Minna necesito que me ayuden, hay que llevar a estas personas al hotel o al hospital, sus estados no son buenos sobre todo esa chica-La chica más dulce de los fairy fue reemplazado por seriedad tanto voz como rostro

-Pero… ¿No te das cuenta que esa chica tenga el mismo parecido físico?

-Charle tiene razón, ¿Y si son enemigo?

-No lo creo Lucy-san, siento que emana una magia bondadosa pero este aire, no es de acá…

-¿Cómo es eso de que no es de acá?

-Gray-sa, el aire puede que sea el mismo pero cambia con el tiempo, lo que digo es que puede que el aire que ellos emana no sea….de este mundo…

Lo dicho por la chica DS del cielo hizo sorprender a todos los fairys, solo restaba una cosa…Saber quiénes eran esos desconocidos, de donde venían y sus planes para este mundo

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Año X795, En cualquier bosque tétrico **

En lo profundo y oscuro de un bosque, una torre alta edificada de piedra, le da cierto aspecto lúgubre y terrorífico, dentro de ella, en uno de los salones especiales, podemos describir esto: Las paredes llenos de símbolos mágicos oscuros, un estante de libros con historia, hechizos, artes de la magia oscura, etc….en todo el centro vemos en una tapicería grisácea una extraña marca de una estrella invertida de 10 puntas y debajo de la estrella, se encuentra una luna creciente, todo de tonos morados negrosos, y sobre esa marca se encontraban 5 personas. Y en una ventana en el que se encontraba abierta donde la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, la misma persona que se encontraba viendo la tumba del DS de fuego en aquella ocasión, su vestimenta era la misma que se vio en el cementerio, una capa con capucha pero lamentablemente por la poca iluminación que había en la habitación no se distinguía bien el color de tal prenda.

-¿Se puede saber porque rayos estamos aquí?-Pregunto molesto un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules rasgados, piel tostada, vistiendo una camiseta con cuello de botones blanco, pantalones negro azuloso, chaqueta de manga larga negro y botas del mismo color de su chaqueta

-No le hables así al maestro, Ryuto baka- Regaño una chica de cabello anaranjado y estaba recogido en 2 coletas altas, ojos oliva, vistiendo un top de escote recto color negro, chaqueta sin mangas amarillo opaco con detalles en rojo, un atrevido short de color tierra y botas negra altas hasta debajo de la rodilla

-¿Cómo me dijiste, Amy-loser?-Pregunto irritado Ryuto

-¿Sabes que aborrezco que me digas así, descerebrado?-Pregunto Amy furiosa

-Estos 2 sí que se pelean, que fastidio-Bufo irritado un pelirrojo de ojos chocolate rojizo que miraba sin emoción, vistiendo con un estilo oriental en la parte superior de tono ocre, pantalón holgado negro, zapato militar marrón y muñequeras gris

-SILENCIO A TODOS USTEDES-Grito un señor de cabello negro con reflejos grisáceo, ojos azul oscuro, vistiendo una toga negra manga larga, una cinta plateada en su cintura y botas negras, en ese momento aquella persona estaba de pie

-Gomen Armin-sama-Se disculparon los jóvenes problemas

-Fireboy-sama los llamo por lo sucedido el día de hoy, la incompetencia de uno de ustedes nos costó la huida de 4 presos, ¿No es así, Zoe?-Hablo con autoridad el hombre de nombre Armin

-Gomen Armin-sama, no se aun como esas estúpidas hadas pudieron escapar-Hablo con impotencia la Higurashi

-Jajajajajajajaa y para remata dejaste ir a nuestras presas, usando como escape el Lumen Historie-Ryuto burlaba del fracaso de la peli lila

-¿Quieres que te golpee con mis cadenas, basura?-Pregunto con ira Zoe

-Que interesante conversación hay aquí-Hablo con gracia vez el maestro del gremio oscuro que se encontraba de espalda a sus magos, haciendo que todos los miembros se arrodillaran con respeto

-Fireboy-sama, esto lo que paso fue incompetencia de….

-No tienes que culpar a Zoe por lo sucedido Armin-Interrumpió el maestro cuyo rostro aún no se revela

-Maestro, de verdad lamento lo…

-Tranquila Higurashi, de cierto modo me interesa mucho que esas hadas se escaparan-El tono de voz del desconocido era ¿Alegre?

-Maestro…. ¿Porque le interesa que ese grupo patético hayan escapado?-Pregunto desconcertada Amy

-De seguro que con este suceso, será como inicio de una serie de cadenas que nos beneficiara-Intuito con frialdad el pelirrojo de nombre Shin

-Como siempre de asertivo Sagaski-Felicito el líder del gremio

-Cabe recordar que el Lumen Historie es un portal espacio-tiempo-Hablo de la nada la joven informante, Megumi

-Estas en lo cierto Kido, eso será una pieza fundamental para nuestra victoria-Dijo el maestro. De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo volar su capa para luego voltearse para mirarlos y así mostrar su identidad

-Pronto ellos pedirán ayuda a cierto grupo y de seguro vendrán a enfrentarnos, es ahí donde el eclipse negro hará aparición y con eso llenara oscuridad a esas asquerosas hadas, incluyendo a esa persona….No permitiremos que la luz nos invada a Dark Eclipse-En medio de su discurso levanto sus brazos, saboreando y deseando que la oscuridad invada a cierta persona.

Gracias a la luz de la luna, se puede ver detalladamente el aspecto del aquel ser oscuro: un joven de piel bronceada, cuerpo bien marcado pero sin exagerar, vistiendo una larga chaqueta manga larga negra con estampado en llamas rojo oscuro, una camiseta negra ajustada dejando ver su abdomen bien marcado, pantalones marrones, botas negras, el collar que era exactamente igual al que usa Zeref. Pero lo que se sorprenderán de este personaje cuya oscuridad está en sus venas eran estas características peculiares: una cicatriz en su cuello, sus ojos ónix que se ven de lejos pero de cerca son verde oliva, cuya mirada y brillo antes alegre e inocente ahora era oscura y maligna, la rara pero masculina cabellera rebelde rosada y esa sonrisa maniática en el que hubo un tiempo fue radiante e infantil…señoras y señores, más de uno no creerán que esta persona que una vez fue fiel a Fairy tail ahora sea perteneciente de un gremio oscuro y más que sea el maestro de Dark Eclipse, nombre de ese grupo.

_-Me alegra ver como los objetivos salen poco a poco a la penumbra, Fireboy-sama o debo decir…..Natsu Dragneel-_Ese fue el pensamiento del sonriente Armin, mano derecha del ahora Maestro Dragneel

_"Donde la oscuridad es casi permanente, la luz, da miedo."_

**_To be continue..._**

* * *

***Efecto dramático* TAM TAM TAAAAAAMMMMMMMM**

**Geehhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee sorprendidos? sip, nuestro salamander es el maaaaaloooo jajajajajajajaaj ya oficialmente digo que este fic plasmo mi mas loca fantasía y es de que Mashima ponga al Dragneel de malo en FT si quiera por unos caps o yo que se pero verlo de malo malvado perverso XD **

**Ahora las preguntas que muchos se harán:**

**-Si Salamander en el futuro es malo, porque en el preámbulo supuestamente estaba muerto? **

**-Como tomaran los fairys de tiempo pasado cuando se entere que su mejor amigo rosado sea el causante de lo que pasará en el futuro?**

**-Acaso Mirai Wendy les dirán la trágica verdad a los fairys del pasado?**

**-Que le sucedió a los Mirai Fairys?**

**Pues...no les respondere...muajajajajajajaj sus dudas se aclararan avanzando la historia **

**AVISO: Para los que leen Fairy tail: Advance time, pues como dije anteriormente montare 2 caps seguidos, el 4to cap ya esta en producción así que paciencia **

**Dejen reviews que eso alimenta el espíritu de esta escritora**

**byeeeeeeeeeee nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
